


Blinding Obession

by capseuleok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capseuleok/pseuds/capseuleok
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lu Han tidak punya pertahanan sama sekali melawan dirinya sendiri.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinding Obession

**Author's Note:**

> fluffy drabble

Aku tidak tahan. Mataku selalu mengikutinya tanpa kuperintahkan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti bahkan jika aku ingin. Secara instingtif aku tahu dimana dia berada, apa yang dia lakukan, dan secara otomatis tubuhku akan bergerak mendekatinya.

Baozi, baoziku. Yang bulat, putih dan lembut. Baoziku yang menggemaskan. Saat tangannya terulur dan meraih leherku, tidak ada yang lebih menghangatkan hati kecuali napasnya yang berhembus di leherku. Baoziku, aku ingin menggigitmu.

Mungkin mendengarmu mengerang sedikit. Ah, kalau saja baozi hangat di tanganku ini bisa mengerang, mungkin aku bisa sedikit menahan diri. 

“Lu Ge!” 

Dan aku tidak mau ada baozi lain yang bersuara. Suaranya sudah cukup membuatku tidak menginginkan yang lain. “Ya, Baozi?”

“Lu Ge, aku punya jus. Kau mau?”

Kan, sudah kubilang kan? Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Sekarang tanganku sudah melingkari pinggangnya, daguku menempel di pundaknya, wajahku dekat sekali dengan wajahnya, aku bisa melihat pipinya yang memerah. Aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. “Mau,” aku menjawabnya, sekaligus mencegah diriku sendiri dari menggigit pipinya.

.

.kkeut.


End file.
